cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Crustulia
Crustulia General Crustulia was a friend of Gluceo and created cookies. Most people preferred Gluceo's cake, so Crustulia holds a grudge against Gluceo now and attempts to spread the love of cookies with everyone... Lore Crustulia, the god of cookies, was once very good friends with Gluceo. Together they wandered around the overworld, occassionally delivering cookies and cake to villages they come by. After a while of doing this, Crustulia noticed something. The villagers were no longer eating his delicious cookies, but instead simply throwing them away and eating the cake! Gluceo noticed this as well, and one day suggested to Crustulia that cake was simply better than cookies. From that moment, Crustulia was overcome with jealousy, and stormed away from Gluceo. Crustulia was now a bitter enemy of Gluceo, but it didn't go both ways. Gluceo continued to allow his followers to eat cookies as well as cake, as a sort of reminder of their friendship. Some villagers still prefer cookies over cake, and these humans became his followers... Path of Baking Level One - Cookie Liker * Lil shrine: '''Build a medium house out of whatever you like EXCEPT PINK OR WHILE WOOL with at least a 7x7 floor. Build a shrine within. You are not allowed to place anything on the shrine. * '''From Humble Beginnings: Find a jungle (if you are not already in one) and gather 16 jungle wood and 32 cocoa beans. DO NOT MAKE PLANKS FROM THE JUNGLE WOOD. * Cookie Farm: Next to your house, construct a cocoa bean farm and a medium sized wheat farm. Level Two - Cookie Follower * Battle Cookie: Craft your first cookie! :D This is your life cookie. Should it be destroyed, you have failed crustulia, and you must delete your world. To strenthen your life cookie's life force, go out at night and slay 10 skeletons with it. Their bones may be used to speed up the farm's growth progress. * Cakes are the spawn of satan: Using materials you find, make ONE cake. Place it on the ground far away from your house, the evil cake will contaminate the land it rests on. Stamp and hit the cake, cursing Gluceo as you do. Then use your life cookie to destroy it. Place a sign where the cake was saying "CONTAMINATED". You may not come within five blocks of where that sign is; if you do, you must immediately bathe in water to decontaminate yourself. Level Three - Cookie Worshiper * Well of Sacrifice: Make a 3x3 cobblestone square with no block in the middle; place lava in the middle. This is your well of sacrifice. Every day, you must throw half of your supply of cookies (if you have any) into the lava as a gift to Crustulia. if you have an odd number of cookies, the majority must be thrown in. The other half are yours; feast on them whenever you please. * The Cake is a Lie: As your loyalty to Crustulia grows, as does his hatred of cakes. Bake 5 more cakes, take them underground, and toss them into a lava lake to give Gluceo the middle finger. Avoid approaching that lava lake from now on: mark it with a sign. If you do approach it by accident, don't worry: it is just a precaution, it isn't urgent. Level Four - Friend Of Crustulia * Cookie Beacon: Gather some obsidian and travel to the Nether. Wherever you spawn, build a Crustulia shrine. * Cookiesanity: You have proved yourself an extremely loyal worshiper of the cookie, but there is one last challange you must face; the hardest one, for only the greatest of cookie warriors. Put 10 cakes in your inventory and locate a stronghold. travel to the end and face the Enderdragon. You must defeat it by any means; however, you must cause the Enderdragon to fly through all 10 cakes (destroying them), and the final blow must be dealt by your life cookie. Congratulations! You have destroyed the Enderdragon and absorbed all it's life energy into your life cookie. You have earned You must now return home and continue making cookies for as long as you remain loyal to Crustulia. LONG LIVE THE COOKIE! Category:Food-Based God Category:Fan-Made God